


Make Him Forget His Work For A While

by HFyornT



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everett Ross Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Stephen was at Everett's place. He liked being there, beside him actually. Everett was really tired and Stephen's words of advice weren't responded seriously by him.





	Make Him Forget His Work For A While

His eyes had bad eyes bags, which meant he didn't get enough sleep for a past few days, that were looking through the documents as they could. Sometimes the hand that held a filled with black ink pen danced on the surface of desk like a drunk middle-aged man, thinking how to deal with the situation in front of him with his brain, working together.

Not the important files that had been bothering him the most. It was also because of the sorcerer supreme who had been bothering him these days. Both of them had known each other for quite few months but they knew each other really well.

The sorcerer who back then was a famous neurosurgeon floated in air, doing meditation in the agent's workspace. He almost everyday met the man if he had free time. Since the first time each other met, the sorcerer had feelings for the man. What about the agent? Who knew.

If he had a chance to see himself in front of a mirror, he could see he was kinda pale. Stephen had told him that Everett wasn't in good condition to be able to do work. But, definitely was rejected by the agent himself. He said these important files had to be resolved as soon as possible.

"You didn't sleep last night?"

"I did. Only three hours before my alarm woke me up."

"You should get some rest."

"I will not. Remember what i told you before? I have work to do!"

"Right, first, calm down. Second, you are getting worse at managing your emotions in your unhealthy state." somehow he was given a direction to open his eyes to see the annoyed man.

"I won't hesitate to always lock the door only for you." he pointed his workspace door with his thumb.

"In fact, i don't need one. I always come here with the portal."

Everett sighed and gave him a hideous glare. With him giving that kind of sign that he was very upset of handling it, he believed he would go back to the sanctum. Turned out he was wrong. Stephen walked toward him. Yes, meant it, with his feet. By the way, he was in his casual style, with the red cloak as the most perfect and suitable complement for his every types of clothes. Everett looked at him and he was upset because of himself for being in this situation. He had to admit, Stephen could always make his heart beat faster. He was cursed by the attractiveness of the sorcerer and he hated it, maybe. Especially when Stephen smiled. He couldn't agree more with that.

Wait, he thought, "Huh, aren't you too close?"

He swore he saw Stephen's smile turned into a devious smirk. He was kinda not sure and scared, but if he was right, the ex-neurosurgeon had advantageous plan.

Stephen had an idea, "You should take a nap."

"I won't do what you suggested."

He leaned closer, exactly to Everett's left ear, "Will you?"

He shuddered, "This isn't funny, Doc!"

"Yes, like you said, my feelings for you aren't funny."

Everett couldn't speak. He noticed, he knew precisely that Stephen had feelings for him. He showed how he cared and liked him blantantly, easy for the clever agent to notice it.

Yet he wasn't clever at handling it. All the affectionateness he gave like he truly loved him. It drove him crazy!

He tried to stay away but Stephen knew his move. He touched Everett's nape, a light press, stroking his neck, and in a second their lips converged. In their kiss, Stephen still could smirk and Everett swore it gave him chills.

He just realized he had been kissed by him. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He blushed really hard it made Stephen chuckled.

"You!!"

"I know. Let me tell you something interesting. You are cute when you are as red as tomato."

He wished to get disappeared somewhere instead taking his gun and shot Stephen because he knew it was impossible for him to do that, "You are driving me nuts!"

"Your welcome. Now, will you get some rest? Because i think you are very exhausted after handling these."

Everett got up. He took off his jacket, revealing a bit wrinkled white shirt he wore. Stephen didn't know why he wore a suit in his own home, but he was certain Everett had his own business in the morning before. Suddenly his arm was pulled and he was easily got carried like a bride.

"Hey, put me down!"

"No. Let's sleep in your bedroom." he yawned, feeling a little sleepy.

They went to the bedroom. Stephen carefully made they way to the room. Cloak of Levitation released itself from Stephen's shoulders and it grabbed a pillow from one of the couches in the living room.

When they were already inside, he gently laid him down on the bed. He joined, laying down beside him. Then he realized the cloak wasn't with him anymore.

There, he saw his cloak floated at the edge of the door, grabbing a pillow. It was happy, could be seen pretty much.

He turned around, not facing Stephen anymore. Stephen knew Everett was just embarassed. He hugged him from behind.

"You are fine with me hugging you?"

"Shut up. Just sleep."

The red cloak gladly covered them with the blanket. After that it laid down on the blanket while it was hugging its' favorite pillow it just found.

Everett could just break loose, but there was nothing wrong of getting a nice nap with Stephen hugging him. The stress of working too hard wasn't good for his body. Let the burden he carried all the time dropped. Let him had a good time with him. Their feelings were mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i made this too long lol. I only wanted to make a fanfic of them spent time together with Stephen vanquished the stubbornness that Everett had that's all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fluff of them!


End file.
